1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory cards and, more particularly, to a memory card having a plurality of different interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronics technology has gone through a rapid, spectacular development leading to a blooming of a variety of portable electronic products such as notebook computers, palm computers, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) or the like. Such portable electronic products bring a great convenience to users. Also, an adapter such as a network card or modem card can be mounted for enhancing features of the product. Moreover, a memory card can be used to store data in the above products. Further, a memory card can be used to store data in a consumer electronic product such as digital camera, MP3 (MPEG Layer 3) player or the like.
Conventionally, two types of memory cards are being widely used. Namely, a SD (Secure Digital) card and a MS (Memory Stick) card. In addition to data storage, the SD card is able to provide data encryption and features 3 unique characteristics, i,e, high capacity, low power consumption, and write protection for preventing data deletion be accident. MS cards are developed by SONY corperation. The MS cards are widely employed in products produced by SONY corperation. The MS card also features advantages such as high capacity, low power consumption or the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a case of inserting a SD card 22 into a SD card reader 20, the SD card reader 20 performs a SD protocol to read data from the SD card 22. In another case of inserting a MS card 32 into a MS card reader 30, the MS card reader 30 performs a MS protocol to read data from the MS card 32. In addition, a demand of the quality of both the portable electronic products including memory cards, and the consumer electronic products has been increasing as they are available in an even faster pace. However, the various memory cards are not compatible with one another, it is impossible to read data via inserting one format memory card such as SD card 22 into another format card reader such as MS card reader 30. This is really inconvenient. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.